Betrayal then Love - A shadamy story
by mint the bat
Summary: Poor Amy was beaten senseless and when she ran away, she collapsed! Shadow was on a midnight stroll when he saw this happened and is determined to find out what happened to her. Who did it and will sparks fly?


**Betrayal then Love** \- A Shadamy story

Amy P.O.V

Running. That is what I am doing. My heart aches from the heartbreak. My body hurts from what he did. What did I do wrong? Why is he so mean and distant towards me? The memory is haunting me. More tears fall from my eyes as it replays itself in my head.

 _Flashback_

 _I was going back home from my walk in the park when I saw my hero at the chilli dog stand. Me being the eccentric being I am ran up to him to glomp him. But he didn't move. He juat sent me a death glare that sent chills up my spine. I attempted to ignore it and went up to him. He didn't even run away. That was a starter. Before I had the chance to give him my famous death hug, he held up a hand signalling me to stop. He then told me to follow him so I complied with his request. He led me to an alleyway._

 _Then it happened._

 _He twisted my hand behind my back and as I attempted to scream, he brang a gloved hand to my mouth and muffled my screams for help. He twisted my hand until I gave up. When he let go of my bruised arm, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand and with the other, he grabbed my chin in a rough manner and forced my head to face him causing me to whimper in fear."This is revenge bitch for all the stress you have caused me" he whispered darkly into my ears. The next thing I knew was that he threw my limp body to the floor and beat me mercilessly until I was bruised and bleeding and to finish the job, he brang his foot onto my abdomen making me grunt in utter pain. After he had beat me, he yanked me up to my feet from my hair and as I yelped, he covered my mouth and said darkly in my ear " if you tell anyone, there will be severe consequences, do I make myself clear?". I was too paralysed in fear to answer so he smacked me and repeated his question to which I responded to with a whimper. He chuckled darkly and left me and that is when I ran using my remaining energy and ran._

 _End of Flashback_

I have bruises all over my body and a salty tear has found its way to a cut under my chin. My body cannot support itself so I collapse into a heap on the forest floor. The night sky is darkening the world around me. That's when I hear a familiar yet mysterious voice call out "Rose!"

That was the last thing I saw before fading into darkness.

Shadow P.O.V

I was on a midnight stroll around the forest thinking about Rose. She has been lingering in my head for a while now and whenever I think of Maria, I see that pink, fragile, blooming rose. But I know that she is too infuated with that faker to notice me. But that won't stop me from trying. That is when I saw her, she looked in a rough state as if she had got beaten to a pulp and her face had agony and fear written all over her face. Then she collapsed and I found myself screaming out her name.

I sped next to her side to find ourt sbe had fainted, but upon closer inspection, she looked a hell lot worse than I thought. She looked like a rose having it's petals plucked off. I gently picked her up and went to my abode and placed her on my linen sheets. Then I cared to her wounds and bandaged her up. Thank god I had a chaos emaerald because I neoticed that she had broken her arm, so using the emerald I healed her in about 1 second. Who would do this to Rose? I kept asking myself. I swear revenge on whoever damaged my rose, I will just have yo wait and ask her.

Amy P.O.V

I woke up on a soft bed covered by linen sheets. At first I thought I had been kidnapped but when I saw a familiar sight in the corner of my eye, a wave of relief hit me like a tidal wave. "Shadow" I found myself seeing.

"I see you are awake Rose" he replied touching my cheek carefully

"What happened?"

"I ought to ask you that."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to you? Who hurt you?"

Fear took over my body as his words rung throughout my head.

 _If you tell anyone, there will be severe consequences, do I make myself clear?_

Unconsciously, my body began to tremble and shake violently in fear.

.Shadow P.O.V.

I asked her one simple question and Rose's body began to shake in fear in my arms. As I looked her in the eye, all I saw was pain and fear. Whoever did this fucked up big time.

"Rose, who did this to you?" I asked again, gentler than before

"..."

"Rose.."

"I can't tell you" Rose said in a whisper.

"Why?"

"..."

"Rose, why?" I took my hand and wiped a stray tear using my thumb.

"He'll come back and hurt me even worse"

That statement made me freeze. Whover the bastard was didn't only beat her senseless but threatened her? They were in trouble big time.

"Please Rose," I begged, "tell me who did this to you."

 _Knock Knock_

Great. I went to answer the door to find faker there.

"Bad day?" the blue baboon asked me.

"Fuck off faker" I growled under my breath

"Sheesh, calm down Shads"

"What did I say about the nickname?"

"Whatever"

Then the jerk barged in like the hobo he is.

Amy P.O.V.

I was getting over from that interrogation when _he_ came into the room and narrowed his eyes at me, giving me the message of not to tell anybody. I wish I could die. Then Shadow came in. As much as I want to tell him about what happened, I cannot help it but be scared. Shadow then told that prick about what happened with me, and he shot me a glare telling me that I am dead. I gulped silently. As Shadow exited the room to go the kitchen to wash his stack of dishes, I prayed to god that he would do nothing to me. Guess what? That didn't happen. He pinned me up against the wall and forcefully muffled my pleas for help with an unwanted kiss. As his rough tongue explored my interior, I whimpered in fear whereas as he began to moan in elation. As his rough hands began to grope my edges, I realised that he was gonna rape me. I screamed an ear peircing scream before he had a chance to do anything. Then he brandished a knife "Don't say I didn't tell you" he whispered darkly into my ear as his lips brushed across it, adding to the fearful sensation.

Shadow P.O.V.

I was finishing off the last dish when I heard Rose's scream. I dashed up to where she was just to find faker holding a knife, aiming for her heart. As he brang down the knife I held his wrist and pressurised the bastard to drop the knife.

"Get the Fuck away from her" I said. My voice came out dangerously calm, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"Why should I?" the blue baboon's voice came out, an intimidating tone to it.

"She doesn't deserve your shit"

"Oh really"

Unfortunately, I was too distracted to notice he had retrieved his knife. Out of the blue, he grabbed Rose and placed the knife next to her throat.

"Ah damsels, we can't live without them"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing"

As I took a step closer, he said, "Move and she's gone"

I looked at Rose and she was tembling in fear and tears were brimming her emerald eyes. It killed me on the inside knowing that I could do nothing.

Sonic P.O.V

That bitch is trembling in my arms and it is hilarious watching Shadow killing himself on the inside. If you're wondering why I'm onto the pink waste of fur in the first place, I have my reasons. Firstly, she is always chasing me like a fucking lost puppy. Secondly, I have always had this evil lurking in the depths of me and only certain people have seen this side of me. Those people are the faker and the heap of fucking stress. Wait a second, WHERE IS SHADOW?! I yell, "If you want this bitch alive, you better show yourself!". I bring the knife closer to her fragile neck.

 _BAM!_

Ouch! Who the fuck did that! I look up to find Mr. Doom and Gloom protecting that waste of life.

Amy P.O.V

I crawl back into a corner as my hero stands infront of me in a protective stance.

"Oh, so you do have a weakness, It's her. " the now evil Sonic said, pointing a finger at me causing me to shake in fear.

"Don't go near her" Shadow said in a protective tone.

"Oh I will"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Sonic in a heap on the floor.

I fiund myself hugging my hero and I buried my head in his shoulder and cried my heart out. He started to stroke mh quills and whispered soothing words to me, sending shocks up my spine as his lips gently brushed my ear. I felt my cheecks warm up. Is this love?

I looked up and screamed , "Shadow!"

Shadow P.O.V

I was spending quality time with my Rose when she sscreamed out my name. She was staring behind me, so I looked behind ti find the faker holding a knife aimed at Rose with a gnarled smile on his face.

"Chaos Inferno!"

A missile shot out of my jet shoe, hitting him right in the chest, killing him instantly.

Amy P.O.V

I was still trembling while Shadow hald me in his muscular, toned arms.

"It's all over now" he kept whispering in my ear as I cried into his shoulder.

"Thank You, you're my hero" I said, while looking up at my saviour. I pecked his cheek. Then I yawned.

"Tired aren't we?" Shadow said to me with a tone of amusement in his voice

"It's been a long day." I answered honestly.

"Well I'm here for you."

He picked me up bridal style causing a heavy blush to creep onto my face, and placed me onto his bed. As he began to walk away, I called out, "Shadow, wait!"

He turned around to me and said "Yes Rose?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch"

"Sleep with me please?" I asked as the familiar heat rose up to my face.

"Why?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what something happening to me"

"As you wish Rose"

Then I slipped into the comfortable realm of sleep.

Shadow P.O.V

I woke up at my usual time, 5.30. To be honest, I think I am a early bird. I turn around to look at Rose she is sleeping as sound as an angel. Weirdly, I had no nightmares about Maria or Amy, but I know that I need to confess my love to Rose. I look at her again, and begin to stroke her hair, She has grow ig out a long time ago and grown out of that dress. Now she wears a more mature style that consists of a red dip dye top and a pair of minty green pastel coloured jean shorts that reaches just below mid-thigh, and to finish it off, a pair of red converses. They just made her look sexy as they show off her curves that she had developed over the years. I must of lost track of time because when I looked at the clock, it was 8!

"Rose," I whispered into her ear.

"5 more minutes " she answered grumpily.

 _5 more minutes my ass Rose_

"Don't make me use force"

"Urgh, go away"

I straddled her by the hips and used one hand to playfuly pin her wrists above hee head and I began to tickle her furiously. It was really cute watching her struggle to get me off her while laughing uncontrollable.

"Shadow!" she begged in between her cute I didn't stop, and I wasn't going to until she gave in completely.

"Shadow please, I'm begging you!"

"SHADOW!"

Then I let her go and she collapsed onto the bed panting with miniature beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Shadow, I have been meaning to tell you this but I.."

"Rose you what?" I asked her

"I love you." she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too"

Then we shared the most passionate kiss, then iI found my self removing her clothing.


End file.
